Vanity mirrors, cosmetic mirrors and the like are widely used when applying makeup, grooming hair, and for other personal uses and the like. Many existing mirror assemblies are set in a single fixed configuration, or movable into limited configurations, which restricts the utility of such mirrors. In addition, many existing mirror assemblies do not include an integral light, which further limits the utility of the mirrors.
In addition, many existing mirror assemblies are unable to be folded to a compact configuration for storage, for example for use in suitcases, purses and the like. Further, many existing systems for assembling a mirror require that at least some portion of the mirror surface be used as a clamping surface, thereby reducing the effective viewing area of the mirror.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mirror assembly which can be formed into various configurations, which has an integral light, which can be moved into a compact arrangement, and which has an improved arrangement for assembling the mirror.